


The Aftermath

by OhCaptainMyCaptain15



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain15/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Russians kidnap and almost kill Claire, and Matt is just a puddle of nerves.</p><p>Also this is my first ever fanfiction to be posted so please be gentle :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

Relieved. If someone were to ask Matt Murdock on how he was feeling at that very moment, he would respond with; relieved.

Feeling her in his arms, her breath against his neck caused a never ending flood of relief to course through Matt’s entire body. She was here. She was alive; but she wasn’t safe, not with him. He shuddered as his mind replayed the events that occurred earlier that evening. He almost lost her. The Russians had almost taken her away from him; extinguished her fire. 

if he had been too late…

his jaw clenched and his blood began to boil. 

No. He wasn’t too late he reminded himself. He pushed away his anger and tightened his hold around her allowing himself to get lost in her constant warmth.

He closed his eyes and tuned out the sounds of the outside world, focusing on his favorite sound; her heart beat. So steady and sure, it was his anchor, it kept him from losing control, it tethered him to the bed preventing him from leaving her and seeking them out. He knew that he was being selfish by keeping her in his apartment, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He simply lay there and listened.

No one would ever hurt her again, he vowed. No one.


End file.
